


A Fine Line Between Good And Evil

by LoversInMidnight (StereckShip4Sail)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abandoned Kindness, Action & Romance, Anger, Arrancar Kurosaki Ichigo, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Dark Kurosaki Ichigo, Death, Good versus Evil, Gore, Hollowfication, Hueco Mundo, Hurt Kurosaki Ichigo, Ichigo Turns Bad, Killing, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereckShip4Sail/pseuds/LoversInMidnight
Summary: During the battle in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo had helped Grimmjow escape. In doing so, many soul reapers were killed and Aizen's forces all escaped. Caught red handed, he surrendered and was taken back to the soul society where he was to be placed on trial.(*This is about Ichigo changing sides and how a war between the Arrancar and the Soul society would have gone.*)





	1. Memories of the Unrepentant

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. The chapters will be longer, but this one was just to introduce the main characters and let you know what their situations were at the current moment. Also the italics is to let you know that it is a past event. Hope you all are enjoying and the next chapter should be out tomorrow.

(Ichigo POV) 

I leaned against the wall of the cell as footsteps approached, my gaze shifting to the visitor. Noticing Rukia looking to me with sadness, I felt my stomach twist, a sickening feeling enveloping me. Even though I refused to look at her any longer, I could feel her gaze, her eyes running over me and checking to see if I was injured or sick. Turning to her once more, I opened my mouth and spoke, my words coming out cold and rough.

"What the hell do you want Rukia? If they think sending you in here will get me to talk, their wrong." My words seemed to slightly hurt her, her eyebrows furrowing.

"They didn't send me in here, I came in on my own. I don't understand why you did what you did..."

"Than stop trying to understand. Truth is, I don't want you to know the reason, especially since you're the soul society errand girl! Leave me alone Rukia." Hearing her sniffle sent another pain into my chest, guilt eating at my heart. Holding my breath, I nudged away the guilt and continued to stare out the window. After a minute or so she understood I wasn't going to talk, her voice soft and weak as she said goodbye. As soon as the door closed, I couldn't help but look at where she was once standing. Rubbing my eyes I inhaled a deep breath. Releasing it, I found that it came out as more of a sob, my eyes slightly gathering water. How had I become such a huge dick? It was true that I didn't want them to know about why I helped Aizen and Grimmjow, after all, who wouldn't want me dead after hearing I had feelings for the enemy. In the end it wouldn't have mattered. I wouldn't have been able to kill Grimmjow, not ever. This was my fate from the moment I had fallen for him, a fate I was going to have to live with. Tucking my head into my knees and my knees to my chest, I closed my eyes, the darkness pulling me into my own word. Into my dreams where I decided everything. The one place that could always be at peace.

 

_We hurried through Hueco Mundo, Rukia following behind me. The orders had reached us of Orihime's location. I knew the risk of going to Hueco Mundo, that I may encounter him. But I also wished to get a friend back. Rukia and I had entered the huge building when it had happened, my worst fear coming to life. Before us stood Grimmjow, his eyes meeting mine. There wasn't a second hesitation from Rukia, her sword drawn and thrust toward Grimmjow. He had easily dodged, his eyes narrowed toward his attacker. Noticing Rukia ready another attack I urged my legs to move, my mind screaming. As she swung her blade, I noticed Grimmjow was watching me, hesitation on striking Rukia. My chest ached as her blade cut into his shoulder, his hand ripping the sword out. He stumbled back, Rukia readying once more. He was hesitating because of me. He knew I cared about Rukia and he didn't want to hurt me, but I didn't want him to get hurt either. Pushing my mind into life, I pulled my sword and stepped into her attack, her blade stopping dead in its tracks. Shock shook her, her eyes wide and filled with confusion and anger._

_"What the hell are you doing Ichigo?" Biting my lip I turned to Grimmjow, a partial smile on my face. I hid the smile from Rukia's view, but Grimmjow saw the full of it. There was a moment of recognition in his eyes at my signal, a saddened look crossing his face._

_"Go Grimmjow." Without saying a word, he slightly nodded and turned, his feet moving as quick as possible to get away. Once he was out of view I dropped my weapon, Rukia holding her weapon to my chest still._

_"Why? Why the hell did you do that Ichigo? What you just did was treason, an act with the price of death... They'll say you were a criminal and kill you!" Sighing I felt a smile slide over my expression. The smile drew anger to Rukia, her hand trembling. "Do you not care you'll die? What about Karin and Yuzu?"_

_"Rukia, just arrest me. I won't tell you why I did it, but I don't regret it. Yuzu and Karin already know everything they need to know, so they will understand." She could tell I wasn't lying, her hand lowering her sword._

_"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are under arrest for aiding the enemy in their escape and shall be brought in." Part of me knew I should feel sad or even scared, but for some reason I couldn't help but smile. Grimmjow had made it away safe, or so I hoped. That thought brought a smile to my face, a smile Rukia would never know the origin to._

 

Iron doors creaked open as I was pulled from my sleep. I glanced at the visitor through a haze, black hair filling my view. Blinking a few times I regained vision and found Byakuya inside the cell looking down at me. His eyes were narrowed and he wore hate as a coat.

"Good morning to you too..." The words were silenced by him, his foot hitting my stomach. Hunched over I heard him move, the cell door closing. Glancing up at him I gave him a cheeky grin, anger molding to his features. His words were cold and harsh, almost threatening.

"That was for hurting Rukia. We all thought you were better than this, but seems my opinion of you was right from the beginning. You should have died that night, the night I had come to retrieve Rukia." Letting out a chuckle I sighed.

"But Rukia would have died." Byakuya's response was almost instantaneous.

"She wouldn't have been hurt." Feeling the conversation was getting nowhere, I decided to switch it up.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Byakuya stopped in his tracks, his voice laced with joy as he spoke.

"You die." With that he walked out, leaving me once more alone and in isolation. Leaning back against the wall I starred at the floor. My life had really hit rock bottom. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

 

(Grimmjow POV)

Standing by one of the walls, I leaned against it and listened as Aizen began to speak. He seemed to feel my lack on interest, his eyes studying me. Dismissing everyone, I heard him walk towards me. Turning to him, I noticed a smile on his face, the sight seeming unsettling.

"You seem to be in thought it seems. What is bothering you Grimmjow?" Scratching my head, I glanced at Aizen.

"You already know about me and Ichigo, right?" He gave a nod before speaking, cutting my train of thought off.

"Since he helped you escape and was found out about, they'll kill him, so you wish to go save him?" Part of me was shocked that he knew, a feeling of hope washing over me. Aizen's next words only increased that hope. "You see, I too wish to save Ichigo. He could become an ally and help us win. We have a common goal it seems, so I'll let you lead the rescue. Ichigo trusts you over everyone, so it would be best if he was saved by you. Meet back here in an hour and we'll go over the plans. Do tell everyone else there will be another meeting, okay?"

"Yeah." He patted my shoulder before turning and leaving, my heart pounding in my chest. Joy swarmed me, a smile crossing my lips. Feeling content for now, I turned and headed toward my room.

 

_The moment Ichigo had intervened and smiled to me, I knew everything. He was risking everything to help me. Sorrow filled me when he told me to run. I begged myself to not leave him, but my mind and heart were not in sync. I had taken off, leaving him behind. After meeting up with Aizen, we had escaped. He opened a gate back to our other base for temporary use until the soul society left. As I stepped into the portal entrance, I gazed back. All the other soul reapers were gathered below looking up, even Ichigo, surrounded by guards and held prisoner. I felt my heart sink as he gave one last smile. Though no one else had seen it, it held a deep message to me. Biting at my lip I watched the gate close, my view of him disappearing._

 

Hearing a gathering of voices, I opened my eyes, a knock coming on my door. Slowly getting out of my bed I pulled open the door, Ulquiorra greeting me with a simple nod.

"Is it time already?" He gave another nod in response. Sighing I exited the room, the door closing loudly behind me. We both walked down the hall until we reached the main room, Aizen seated on his throne. All of us Arrancar gathered around the outside walls, most unsure as to what we were about to discuss. The moment Aizen spoke and told them, most seemed to become overwhelmed in shock and disbelief.

"I've gathered you all here once more because I have a mission for a select few. Most of you know of Ichigo Kurosaki, am I right? Well, I would like to save him and have him ally with us." There was a sudden sound of arguing. Granz had been the first to speak up, to voice his concerns.

"But Ichigo is a soul reaper and an enemy. There is no way he would side with us! Even if he did, there is no telling whether he would betray us..." Feeling anger bite at me, I spoke up, my anger and rage expressed in my voice.

"He wouldn't betray us..."

"And how would you know this?" I grew quiet as Granz approached me, an air of confidence surrounding him. That air was shut down as Aizen spoke up, his tone serious.

"He'd know cause Ichigo allowed him to escape at the cost of his own arrest and execution." The silence carried on for too long before Granz added a remark.

"Why would a soul reaper help one of us? Why would he help an Arrancar?" Noticing Aizen glance to me, I sighed. I wanted to keep quiet about it, but I had no choice now.

"Because Ichigo and me are together. He saved me and I want to save him, after all, he's important to me." Granz stepped back at my words, most people in the room shocked at the news. Aizen sensed my discomfort and decided to step in.

"Since you know the reason, any other objections? Since Grimmjow and Ichigo are in a relationship, it means that he can be trusted. I can assure you he will take up our side, especially since the soul reapers have casted him aside. Since Ichigo trusts Grimmjow most, he will be the one saving Ichigo, but I need Ulquiorra and Granz to provide backup. Try to stay silent for now. The main goal is to retrieve Ichigo and once you guys have retrieved him, I will open up another gate and pull you back to Hueco Mundo. Do not think this as just what Grimmjow wants, for I too want Ichigo on our side. He is strong and could be our key to winning this. I'm counting on you all." There was a moment where nowhere said a thing, but after about a minute, everyone agreed and parted. I was led with Ulquiorra and Granz by Aizen to an empty room. Glancing around I was rather confused at the emptiness, but once the gate was opened, I fully understood. Feeling a hint of relief and anxiety, I inhaled a deep breath.

"I still don't know if I can trust Ichigo." All three of us glanced at Granz, Aizen speaking.

"Than once he is back here and safe, you may test him. Do what you must to test his trust." Noticing Aizen look at me I sighed, a shrug slipping out as my answer.

"If it means you'll leave him alone in the future, than so be it." Granz seemed content, Aizen stepping out of the way of the gateway. All three of us stepped in, all of us looking at Aizen.

"Good luck and I'll see you shortly." Nodding I watched the area become enveloped by darkness.


	2. The Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this one wouldn't be short, but it ended up short. I really am sorry for the short chapters and will try to write longer ones, it's just that this chapter had to end at this point. I hope you are enjoying it thus far! <3

(Ichigo POV)

As soon as the light slipped through the cell window, I knew what time it was. The sound of footsteps had been the signal, the room flooded with soul reapers wielding their zanpakuto's. In the white robe, I quietly got up and let them cuff me. Rukia had been standing off to the side, her eyes watching me. I felt a bit of deja vu. She had once been in this situation, a target for execution. Of course, I had saved her and I knew full well she wasn't saving me. Glancing at the ceiling I waited for us to depart. We headed down the hall when the alarms rang out, everyone confused and cautious. Byakuya had caught up with us all when he explained the situation, the words like music to my ears.

"Sir, what is going on?"

"A few soul reaper spotted Arrancar in the soul society. Direct orders from the head captain, find and kill the Arrancar. Ichigo is to be placed back in the cell until further told or until the Arrancar are found and killed." The soul reaper holding my handcuffs by the chain nodded. In no time all but two soul reapers broke off to hunt down the intruders. The one holding my chain had begun to lead me back to the cell when I took the chance. Rukia had looked away and the chain holder had loosened his grip. Charging behind him, I threw my arms over his head and pressed back toward me, Rukia's gaze switching to the soul reaper being choked. Rukia had drawn her sword, but made no effort to advance. The captive soul reaper dropped his weapon on my command, my eye meeting Rukia's.

"Come on Ichigo, let him go. This won't help you or your case."

"What case. Even if I didn't fight back, I'm still dead." The soul reaper I was holding quietly spoke.

"Why keep struggling? There isn't any hope." Feeling angry and frustrated I tightened my grip, the soul reapers hands clawing at my arms. I held with enough force to stop his escape, but not enough to knock him out.

"This is only to buy time." Rukia gave me a confused look.

"Time? There is no way they can get to you." Her look of confidence and confusion shattered the moment a voice came from behind her, her skin turning pale.

"Says who?" As she swung, he dodged the blade, his foot slamming into Rukia's stomach. She folded over, lungs gasping for any air. The moment she hit the ground and dropped her weapon, Grimmjow kicked it out of her range before turning to me. He gave me a gentle smile, the air loosening. Shoving my knee forward, I caused the soul reaper to lose balance, my grip tightening until he fell limp. After dropping the hostage I had, I smiled to Grimmjow.

"So you actually came?"

"Of course. You believed I'd come, so I had to." Grimmjow approached me and glanced at the cuffs, his eyes glaring to the soul reaper knocked out. Grabbing the keys off his body, he unlocked the cuffs and turned. I followed behind him as we quickly ran off, my eyes glancing back once to see Rukia struggling to stand up.

"What about my zanpakuto?" Grimmjow grinned, pointing in front of him. Ulquiorra stood before us, both of us stopping. In his hands was my weapon, a wave of happiness washing over me. Grimmjow seemed thrilled to see me happy, but his eyes also scanned around, almost as if looking for someone.

"Where's Granz?" Ulquiorra sighed before pointing behind us, Granz struggling to catch up. Grimmjow let out a frustrated sigh, Granz covered in someone's blood. Part of me expected it to bother me more, but I simply found the smell revolting, that was it.

"Well, everyone's here, so where's the gate back?" Grimmjow also seemed confused, but the confusion left the moment something appeared in the sky. Watching Ulquiorra and Granz head over to the opening in the sky, I felt Grimmjow grab my hand, his arm pulling me close as he jumped up, landing into the opening. Glancing down, I could all the soul reapers, even Rukia. She watched as the gate had began to close, her voice calling out to me. Feeling a part of me hurt, I shoved it away. There was no more going back. To them, I was a traitor and someone they would execute if given the chance. There was no more soul reaper Ichigo, no more human Ichigo. If not any of those, than what was I?

We had arrived in Hueco Mundo in a split second it seemed, Grimmjow still holding me close as he stepped out of the portal. Ulquiorra had nodded to me before walking off, my eyes scanning around the huge room. It wasn't until my gaze met Aizen's that I felt my heart sink. I had been his enemy at one point and I worried he wouldn't accept me. Closing my eyes as he approached and Grimmjow back away, I thought it was the end, only I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Gazing at Aizen, I noticed his smile.

"Welcome Ichigo, to Las Noches, your new home." Feeling a warm sensation, I couldn't help but smile a bit. At least I had one place to go.

 

Not even an hour passed before I was approached by Aizen, his tone calm and relaxed. He seemed a bit happy about what he had to say. Turning to him, I met his gaze, Grimmjow behind me.

"Ichigo, can I have a second to talk to you?" Nodding I listened to what Aizen had to say. "You see, some of the people in my family do not trust you and want proof of your devotion to this side. Granz has specifically asked me if he may duel with you to test you. His terms are that if your win you can be trustworthy and reliable, but if you are to lose than you will deemed once more an enemy. I know it is rather harsh terms..."

"Not at all. I do not mind, after all, this is the last place I have to go. I don't even have my human body anymore." Aizen smiled at my answer, chills racing through me.

"Good, than meet outside in a few. He should be out there already." I nodded before turning to leave, Grimmjow following. I wouldn't deny I was worried and nervous, but I also was excited. If I won, than I had a home. If I lost, well, I plan not to focus on that one.

Me and Grimmjow had made our way outside when he turned and hurried to where everyone else was. I was left standing in the middle, right in front of Granz.

"So what type of duel is this?" Granz seemed confused at first but finally caught on.

"There are no rules, anything goes, even my transformation." Shrugging I sighed. He had rights to make the rules, though transforming was a bit unfair. Letting it go I agreed to the terms, Granz giving off his confident air. As soon as Aizen said go, Granz made the first move, his body lunging toward me. It was easy to see, my feet leaping over him. He charged once more, his weapon drawn and aimed for my vitals. Dodging I held my breath as he began to attack quicker, one of his strikes catching my arm. Once another strike caught me, I felt my neck hair bristle. He really was trying to kill me. Biting at my lip I blocked an incoming thrust from his sword, metal clanging loudly. Jumping back a ways I readied myself, calling out my bankai. Granz had realized his mistake of giving me time, anger growing. He swung wildly at me, which was easy to dodge. Swinging my sword, I felt the blade catch Granz shoulder, his hands prying the blade out. Backing away I watched him suddenly change posture, something changing. One second he was in front of me, the next I felt something behind me, something sharp piercing into my leg. Feeling the blade being removed, I felt my leg give out, my knee hitting the ground. He swung his sword once more, a faster swing that I almost didn't dodge. Barely dodging I threw myself backwards, barely able to stay standing. He gave me no time to react or gain my strength, his blade incoming. It approached my neck in almost slow motion. Thoughts raced through my mind as the blade made contact, little by little cutting deeper. Was I really going to die?

'Such a weakling you are.'

 

(Grimmjow POV)

 

I bit my lip as Granz readied the final blow. Was it all over? My thoughts had been so heavy I hadn't noticed the changed in the atmosphere. Glancing up I watched as Granz was shoved backward, Ichigo slowly climbing to his feet. I'd say it was Ichigo, only something felt different. Narrowing my eyes I noticed something, pieces of something forming around his face. Shock was written over my face, even Granz was frozen in place. Aizen seemed thrilled, overjoyed as if he was a kid on Christmas day. Ichigo moved with a speed I'd never heard, his zanpakuto cutting deep into Granz side, the shriek escaping him. A cackle came from Ichigo, the air heavy. It wasn't until his eyes turned toward us that I noticed a hollow mask forming slowly on his face. Aizen had noticed him ready an attack on the hurt Granz, Ichigo showing no chance of mercy. It wasn't until the attack was almost off when something changed. Ichigo reached to his face and grabbed the mask, slowly tearing it away.

"What the hell was that?" My question reached Aizen, a grin on his face.

"The key to winning the war."


End file.
